In Your Gaze
by inuchick22
Summary: Sequel to Midnight, Hunted, Thou Shalt Not Kill, New Beginnings, and The Trouble With Boys. A surprise may be awaiting Edward and Bella. And when Bella has to write a poem for her english class, what will she write about?
1. Prologue

Prologue

BELLA'S POV

I tapped my pencil furiously against the blank piece of paper in front of me. Who knew how long I had been staring into space? It could have been minutes, hours, possibly days. Well, not days.

I tugged at a piece of my hair, and angrily threw the pencil across the room.

Edward caught it in his hand, giving me a surprised look.

"Frustrated my love?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little."

He smiled, and handed me the pencil. He pulled up a chair, sitting next to me. He took the paper from the desk as I chewed on the eraser.

"Well, this looks promising." He pretended to read the blank paper.

I socked him in the arm, looking away.

"It's not funny. I have writer's block."

He ruffled my hair, and handed me back the paper.

"English?"

"Duh."

"I finished mine, so I can help you with yours." Edward put an arm around me.

"Can I read it?" I looked up at him, sticking out my lower lip.

"No." He pinched my cheek.

I pulled away and went for the door. He beat me to it, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me out. I pummeled his back with my fists, but he just carried me down the hall, and opened a door.

"Why are we going into the supply closet?" I asked as he shut the door behind us.

"Because I'm in need." Edward set me down, pressing me against the wall.

"Of what? A syringe?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled under his breath, and traced my cheeks gently with his fingertips. I smiled at his touch, and he buried his face into my shoulder.

I kissed the back of his neck as he rubbed my back. I heard him growling playfully against my shirt, and gently pushed him backwards.

He landed on the floor, and I jumped on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around me, our lips meeting and breaking apart, and then meeting and breaking apart again.

He went for my shirt, but I pushed his hand away, pinning it to the floor.

"Don't ruin it." I said between kisses.

Instead, he broke free of my grasp and pulled out my ponytail. I shook my hair over his face, and he breathed in the scent.

"While we're in here, I'm going to need something." I said suddenly, breaking the kiss.

"What? A pair of plastic gloves?" Edward smiled and went to kiss me again.

"I'm serious."

His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What do you need?"

I bit my lip.

"A pregnancy test."

The door opened suddenly, and I looked up to see Carlisle, shaking his head.

"Come on out, Esme is ready to go."


	2. You Want What?

Chapter 1

EDWARD'S POV

It was silent the entire way to the clearing. It was Bella and I's new spot, when we didn't feel like driving to Forks to go to the meadow.

I guided her, my hands on her waist, up the narrow path. If Bella was pregnant, I wanted to be extra careful with her.

I pulled back every single branch that came into our path, allowing her to walk through. When we finally got to the clearing, I helped her sit down on a stump. She looked up at me.

"Edward, I'm not going to shatter." She said simply.

"I know," I sat down and sighed heavily, "how does a hospital run out of pregnancy tests?"

She laid her hand on mine, looking into my eyes.

"Just relax."

"Do you think-?" I touched her face with my other hand.

"I don't know." She laid her head against my shoulder.

"Are you feeling weak?" I wrapped my arms around her.

"No."

The wind blew through her hair. Strands flew up, tickling my face and arms.

Bella didn't move an inch in my arms, and I knew she was nervous. If Bella was indeed pregnant, then everyone at school would find out, and they would know our secrets.

I rubbed her arms, trying to think of something to say.

_Are you angry?_

I looked down.

"Why would I be angry?" I asked.

"This could throw everything off balance, plus…it's way too soon to have another baby." Bella said against my sweater.

"Bella, I could never be mad at you for something like this. It takes _two_ people to have a baby."

She sighed quietly, and raised her head.

"Maybe we should look into…you know."

My eyes widened.

"You really think so?"

She bit her lip, suppressing a smile.

"Why not? Normal couples have them."

"We're not a normal couple." I ruffled her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Of course not."

She stood in front of me, and straddled my thighs. She brushed her nose against mine, and kissed the corner of my mouth. I didn't let her pull back, and pressed my lips to hers. She opened her mouth invitingly, so I knew it was okay.

She took hold of my wrists, still kissing me, and gently pulled me on top of her. I made sure we landed gently on the ground.

Her fingers explored my hair, as mine traced the crevices in her neck.

Soon, the sun collapsed into the sky, and I lifted Bella into my arms.

"Charlie will be waiting for us." I said, carrying her back to the car.

"And Carlisle with the test." She sighed against my cheek.

BELLA'S POV

"I snagged this for you Bella." Carlisle handed me a paper bag, winking.

"Whatever the test says, we'll work it out." Esme touched my cheek, smiling warmly at what I assumed was my terrified expression.

Edward followed me upstairs, his hands floating close behind me. He was so overprotective sometimes. When I was pregnant with Charlie, he hardly let me walk anywhere. It was impossible to get around without being carried.

"I have to do this alone." I announced, turning when we reached the bathroom.

Edward's face was blank, and then his eyes widened and he smiled nervously.

"Oh, oh…sorry." He backed away, into our bedroom.

I opened the door, and went in.

_I couldn't believe Edward was making me do this._

_"Bella is it done yet?" He asked from outside the stall._

_"No, a few more seconds."_

_I opened the door, and stood with him._

_"Whatever this says, I love you." He gripped my hand.  
"Edward, we both know what it's going to say." I rolled my eyes._

_"Now?"_

_"Yeah, it should be done."_

_I flipped over the pregnancy test._

After I finished, I nervously slid the test into the box, waiting for the results. I felt as though I was going to throw up.

_"Oh my God." _

_"What?"_

_I'm pregnant._

The box sat on the counter, waiting for me to read the results. I couldn't bear to do it alone.

I grabbed the box, and went into the bedroom.

Edward, who had been sitting on the bed, rose immediately.

"Bella?" He asked, his eyes darting to the box.

I took a deep breath, and pulled the test from the box. I looked down at the strip, staring at the color.

"Bella? What is it my love?" Edward asked, taking a half step towards me.

I looked up, putting the test back inside the box.

"It's blue."

"So you're not pregnant?"

I shook my head, throwing the box into the wastebasket by the door.

Edward enveloped me in his arms, kissing right above my ear.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I stepped back, smiling.

"Of course."

Edward guided me by hand over to Charlie's cradle. He looked up at us, smiling. He had gotten a lot bigger since we had moved.

"Hey kiddo." Edward reached in, petting Charlie's head.

I kissed my fingers, and placed them lightly on Charlie's forehead, smiling.

"Now," Edward turned to me, "about those…you know?"

EDWARD'S POV

"You want _what_?" Carlisle looked in disbelief at Bella and I.

"Carlisle, we don't want another scare like last time." I felt Bella grip my hand a little tighter. If she had been human, she would have been flaming red.

"It's just an usual request from vampires." Carlisle went to the door.

"Well we aren't the usual couple."

"I'll be back."

Once Carlisle had left, Bella turned to me.

"Now usually, a parent would be happy if we asked for those." She bit her lip.

"He's happy, but vampires usually have no need for those things."

She pressed her forehead against my shoulder, groaning.

"What is it?" I asked, kissing the back of her head.

"Is everyone going to find out?"

I laughed as Carlisle returned.

"Here you go Edward." He handed me the box of condoms.

"Thanks."

Bella just buried her head deeper against my shoulder, and I just laughed harder.


	3. The Most Revealing One

Chapter 2

BELLA'S POV

I crumpled up another piece of paper, and threw it into the sand. I had already crumpled up half of the paper in my notebook.

"This sucks!" I shouted to no one in particular.

The others had gone up to the hot spring, but I had wanted to stay and write. My poem for English class was due on Friday, and it was Wednesday.

I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze run through my hair, and caress my face. No, the caressing was something different.

"Aren't you supposed to be having fun?" I whispered as his hands rested on my cheeks, his thumbs stroking underneath my eyes.

"Bella, come back with me." His voice was a comfort. I hadn't heard it in an hour.

"But I have to write."

He bent down to my ear.

"Leave it for tomorrow."

I stood, opening my eyes. He was wet, his sculpted chest dripping with water. His hair was matted to his face; his eyes were that topaz color I adored.

"Where's my swim suit?" I asked, knowing full well he had brought it.

He smiled, handing me one of the thousands of bikinis he had bought me.

"You can change when we get there."

My eyes widened.

"I am _not_ changing in front of Emmett and Jasper."

He chuckled, and grabbed my hand.

"Do you really think I'd let them see you?"

We ran, the wind whipping against our faces. When we reached the hot spring, Rosalie and Alice greeted us.

"Come here Bella, we'll hold a towel up for you." Alice pulled out a towel.

"I'll see you." Edward kissed my cheek, and went to join Emmett and Jasper.

Alice and Rosalie held the towel up as I changed from my clothes into the blood red bikini Edward had brought for me. It was the most revealing one, and I became angry.

"I'm not going in this." I snapped, pulling my T-shirt on over the bikini.

Alice laughed.

"I knew it."

"Come on." Rosalie pulled me past the trees, and we came to the hot spring.

Edward was wrestling Emmett in the water, and Jasper had just gotten on top of them, getting into the match himself.

Alice ran and jumped in, grabbing Jasper around the neck. He pushed her underwater, but Alice pulled him under with her.

"Rosalie?" I turned to her.

"I'm not getting wet." She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Aw some on Rosie." Emmett came to the edge, and looked up.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I am not taking it off." I folded my arms.

"Come on Bella, take it off." Emmett cheered me on, and Jasper let out a whistle.

Edward shot them both evil glares.

"Maybe you shouldn't."

My eyes widened, and I turned to him.

"Oh? Well you brought this bikini so you have to pay." I pulled the T-shirt off, and tossed it aside.

With that, I jumped on Edward, taking him deep into the water.

He grabbed me around the middle, twisting me around so that he was on the bottom. He kissed the side of my neck, but I wriggled away and got to the surface, moving my hair from my face.

"Bella, you should look into modeling for the cover of Playboy." Emmett smiled widely at me, just as Edward grabbed him, taking him down.

"What was that Emmett!" Rosalie snapped, leaping in.

We spent the next few hours wrestling and playing stupid little kid's games in the water. Then, it was time to head back.

"We should all meet up later, in the clearing." Emmett suggested, his arm around Rosalie.

"Like old times?" Edward put his arm around me too.

"Yeah, we should head up there at around midnight."

"Count us in." Jasper grabbed Alice's hand.

EDWARD'S POV

"Esme, are you sure you don't mind watching Charlie?" I asked, pulling on a sweater over my Polo shirt.

"No problem at all." She smiled, cuddling Charlie.

"Bella! You guys! Hurry up before we leave without you!" Emmett hollered up the stairs.

"Hang on Emmett!" Rosalie screamed, a book flying down the stairs. It would have hit Emmett in the head, but he grabbed it.

He shook his head.

"What I put up with."

The next book hit him.

I laughed, and came to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

Rosalie was first down the stairs, shooting angry glares at Emmett. She was wearing a very fancy dress, and I could only guess how Bella looked.

Alice and Bella came down the stairs together, arm in arm.

Bella was wearing a violet colored dress. It was halter, and it cut off at her knees. Her hair was up in a bun, with little hair pins sticking out. She looked beautiful.

I took her hand when Alice had gone to join Jasper, and kissed it lightly.

"You look amazing." I murmured, running my cheek up and down her neck.

"You do too." She said softly.

"Alright let's go." Emmett said, heading out the door with Rosalie.

We all got into our separate cars, and drove up to the clearing.

Emmett, Jasper, and I had already been up there fixing the place up. We had a bonfire going, and we had gotten a good bottle of grizzly bear.

"Did you all do this often?" Bella asked, sitting on my lap. She took the wine glass from my hand.

"We used to do this every other night, when we were in the mood for fun." Alice stole Jasper's glass, and chugged it.

"Hey!" He turned her around, licking her chin.

Jasper had always been the hardest one to deal with his need. He fed the most often, and when he did, sometimes ten animals would die. He was hungry all the time.

"Did anyone finish their poems?" Bella asked, looking around.

"Yeah, I did." Rosalie offered.

"So did I, it's about bears." Emmett slapped Jasper's hand.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think about?"

"No." Emmett kissed her neck.

"I finished mine too. It's not good though, but it's done." Jasper shrugged.

Bella sighed.

"Bella, don't worry. Your poem," Alice glanced at me, and then back to Bella, "it will be amazing."

"You have to help me Alice!" Bella exclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't want to mess it up." Alice poured Jasper a glass.

"What are we listening to?" Emmett asked, looking at the boom box with distaste.

"This," I set my glass down and got to my feet, making Bella stand, "is Bella and I's song."

Bella looked from me to the others, embarrassed.

I just lifted her onto my feet, and held her close. She had gotten better at this.

"Why don't you ever dance with me?" Rosalie slapped Emmett's leg, pouting.

"You like dancing?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know…"

"You want to dance?" Emmett grumbled. He shot me a menacing glare, and helped Rosalie up to dance.

Soon, Jasper and Alice joined us.

As the fire went out, Bella and I looked up at the sky together.

"If only we could stay like this forever." She sighed, lowering her chin to look at me again.

I touched her lips lightly with mine before scooping her up.


	4. I Clapped Loudest Of All

Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

I cleaned the makeup off of my face, watching Edward behind me. He was brushing his teeth, and he was watching as I cleaned my face. When I caught his eye, we laughed.

"Move." Edward said through the toothpaste.

I stepped aside, letting him spit in the sink. I turned on the water to wash it down the drain.

"Edward," I sighed, "will you help me with my poem?"

"I can give you ideas but I'm not writing it for you." He walked out, heading for the bedroom.

"I know." I followed after him, giving Charlie a kiss before grabbing my notebook and pen.

"Alright," Edward sat down next to me on the bed, "what have you got so far?"

I looked sheepishly at him.

"Nothing."

He laughed, pulling me close to him.

"My little Bella."

"I'm not little."

He planted a kiss on the top of my head, and took back his arm.

"Do you have any idea on what you want to write about?"

"No, I'm clueless. What did you write yours about?"

"Hardship."

I frowned.

"Before you met me?"

He shrugged.

"Just in general."

I nodded, and took the cap off the pen, staring at the paper.

"You have to write about something you feel strongly for; it has to be something that you know about. You can't just pick something and write nonsense about it. You have to feel the writing."

"Edward! Phone!" Rosalie screeched.

"I'll be back in a second." Edward kissed my cheek and flew off.

I thought for a second, chewing the cap.

Something I felt strongly for.

EDWARD'S POV

"Hello?" I asked, taking the phone from Rosalie.

"Edward? It's Renee."

I sat down, shooing Rosalie away with my other hand.

"Hey Renee, is there something wrong?"

"No, no…nothing's wrong. How are you? How are Bella and Charlie and everyone else?"

"We're all fine. We're all adjusting to Alaska very well. How are you?"

"I'm fine. The reason I was calling was because I was wondering if you, Bella, and Charlie would like to come and visit. I met someone, and I wanted you to meet him."

"I'm sure a visit would be fine, however, there might be a problem with us coming there."

"What is it?"

I explained that our skin sparkled in the sunlight, and because Renee lived in Florida, it would be hard.

"Well what if I arranged to come down there? Would you mind?"

"Of course not. We'd love to see you."

"I'll talk it over with Fred, and get back to you."

"Sounds great Renee."

"Tell Bella I love her, and keep her out of trouble."

I smiled.

"Of course."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and headed up the stairs, watching Bella scribble down a few words.

"Did you get an idea?"

She looked up, smiling.

"Yeah, I think I did."

"That's good. That was your mom on the phone."

"Is she alright?" Bella's face grew concerned.

"She's fine. She's coming to visit."

Her face brightened.

"Oh! I've missed her."

I smiled, and came to lie next to her. She stayed sitting, still scribbling away.

"May I read?"

She shook her head, guarding the notebook from me.

When she had finished, she put the notebook in her backpack, and came back to join me.

"Why is she coming?"

"She said she met someone."

"Oh." Bella rolled her eyes, and laid her head on my stomach.

"What?"

"My mom thinks that every man she dates is the right one."

I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Well she seemed pretty happy."

"We'll see."

BELLA'S POV

"I hate school." I whined, putting my backpack on.

"Bella, stop it." Edward got his backpack, and followed me out to the car.

"Don't you hate school?"

"Yes Bella." He sighed, opening the car door for me.

"Well I'm just saying."

Edward laughed tiredly, and pulled out.

"At least I finished my poem." I grumbled.

"I have to read mine today."

I looked over at him.

"Do you?"

He nodded his head, turning down a street.

"I can't wait to hear it." I smiled, and touched his hand.

"Poetry isn't too hard for me to write. I like it."

"I could tell by your pointers. By the way, thanks."

He smiled over at me.

"You're welcome my love."

Edward pulled in, and we walked into school.

When it came time for English, I was so excited to hear Edward's poem. He had given me such good pointers, so I knew it had to be good.

"Edward Cullen, you're up next." Mr. Robertson pointed to the podium.

_Good luck._

He winked at me, and went to the podium with his paper.

His poem was so moving, I wanted to cry. Sometimes I forgot that Edward had been without love for 104 years. I forgot that he had lost his family.

When he finished, everyone clapped loudly, but I clapped loudest of all.


	5. Beautiful Tears

Chapter 4

EDWARD'S POV

"This is a picture of me and your mom in the meadow. I don't know if you remember the meadow, but it's a special place for us. It's where your mom and I first got close."

Charlie looked at the picture, and then looked at me.

I looked at the picture, and I remembered it very clearly.

Bella and I had asked Alice to take our picture for a scrapbook we had made during the summer before senior year.

Bella was wearing a white tank top and a pair of denim Capris. She looked beautiful, just like she always did. I was holding her in my arms like a baby, and she was smiling at the camera.

I flipped the page, and pointed to the next picture.

"Those are your Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. When you get older, we'll all go hunting together. Those two girls are your Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice."

Charlie pointed to Alice and smiled. I smiled, and rubbed his head.

Charlie was getting my reddish brown hair, but thankfully, he had gotten Bella's beautiful eyes.

"This is your mom and I on our wedding day…night." I pointed to Bella, in her gorgeous, black dress. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Charlie pulled at my finger, and chewed on it.

"This is our first honeymoon…which got ruined by some idiot. Then this is our second honeymoon where you were conceived."

I heard a groan behind me, and turned to see Bella.

"Did you have to tell him that?" She came to sit next to me on the floor.

"He doesn't care."

It was quiet for awhile, as I silently flipped the pages. Occasionally I would point to a picture, and smile and I would show Bella.

When the scrapbook was finished, I set it aside.

"That was a wonderful poem Edward." Bella said softly, running her fingers through my hair.

"Thanks, I heard you clapping."

She smiled, and pulled her fingers back.

Then, I did something I hardly ever did. I teared up, and I couldn't blink them back. The tears spilled over, falling down my cheeks. I was so embarrassed.

"Oh Edward." Bella wrapped her arms around my head, and pulled me into her lap, whispering words of comfort to me as I cried.

I tried so hard to stop, but I couldn't.

I had lost my family; I had lost my human life. I had been through so much, and now I was getting a second chance. I just wished that I could give Bella and Charlie what they needed.

Finally I sat up, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"You must think I'm a real cry baby."

Bella kissed away each one of the tears, and licked her lips.

"They're beautiful tears."

BELLA'S POV

Friday morning I had knots in my stomach. I had to read my poem to the whole class.

"You seem tense." Edward commented while I got dressed.

"No."

"Babe, that's my shirt." Edward pulled the shirt over my head, and handed me my own. "What's wrong? Are you nervous about reading your poem?"

I nodded, and buried my face against his chest.

"Just look at me the whole time. You know I'll love it no matter what."

"But what if nobody claps?"

"At least one person will, and if no one else does then I'll growl at them all."

I laughed, and pulled my shirt over my head.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, I felt nervous again.

"Edward…"

"Bella, you'll do fine." He held my face in his hands.

"We should skip today."

"Although it's tempting, I want you to get a good grade."

I sighed heavily, and got out of the car.

Edward held my hand all day, giving me squeezes whenever I got a nervous thought. Finally, English came.

"Bella Cullen, it's your turn." Mr. Robertson nodded in my direction.

I took a deep breath.

_You'll do wonderful my love._

I got up, and set my notebook on the podium. I looked at Edward, and he smiled widely, mouthing the words I love you.

**I wrote this poem while listening to Answer by Sarah McLachlan. It was a very emotional thing, and I cried like a baby. So if this is sappy, I'm sorry.**

"My poem is entitled "In Your Gaze", and it's about love.

Why do I love you,

my angel?

You carry me when I'm not strong,

you right me when I'm wrong.

At night you hold me,

wherever I am, there you'll be.

By your light I am led,

for you're always two steps ahead.

I feel safe in your arms,

there are no dangers or harms.

You won't leave me, never,

we'll be entwined forever.

Because in your eyes,

there are no lies.

You guide me through this maze,

this haze,

I feel safe in your gaze.

That is why I love you,

my angel."

Everyone clapped for me, but I could only see my tears. Edward was staring at me, his mouth dropped open.

"Bella, that was wonderful." Mr. Robertson said.

"I'm sorry." I choked, closing my notebook.

I went for the door, and went out into the hallway. I didn't no where I was going, but I was going away from there. I didn't want them to see me cry.

Two cold arms caught me around the middle.

"My love, that was beautiful." Edward said against my ear.

"You told me to write about something I felt strongly for," I turned to face him, "so I wrote about you."

He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as he did, and one last tear escaped.


	6. Baseball Caps

Chapter 5

EDWARD'S POV

Bella still wasn't too thrilled about meeting Renee's mystery man. The morning we were supposed to pick Renee and her guest up, Bella frowned at herself in the mirror.

"I've met someone." She mimicked, pulling her hair back into a bun.

I laughed, grabbing her around the middle.

"Bella, it'll be fine, I promise."

"I'll bet." She scoffed, reaching behind her to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Bella, please don't be a grouch. It's unattractive."

"Really?" Her eyebrows lifted.

"No," I leaned down next to her ear, "you're always attractive."

She smiled at my words, and kissed my cheek quickly before dashing off to put some clothes on.

**(No she wasn't naked…she just got out of the shower. Pervs. Haha.)**

She dressed very casually, wearing one of my shirts and a pair of baggy jeans. I smiled widely as she pulled a baseball cap on over her hair.

"Going for that, hey-I-don't-really-give-a-damn look?" I asked, picking Charlie up from his playpen. That little guy had gotten bigger.

"Don't like it?" Bella asked, putting her rings back on. I loved those on her.

"_I_ like it. What will Renee think?"

"I don't care right now."

She stomped past me, and I followed after her.

When I had gotten downstairs, I saw Bella push past Emmett and Jasper, who were arm wrestling in the middle of the kitchen.

"Move to one side people!" She shouted before opening the door.

Emmett stared at me.

"Are you sure that pregnancy test was right?" He asked, pointing to the door.

Without setting Charlie down, I punched him in the arm.

"She's upset about the new guy. Don't be mean." I went outside, and found Bella, starting the car.

I strapped Charlie in, and got into the passenger's seat.

Bella exceeded the speed limit she had set.

BELLA'S POV

"Bella." Edward squeezed my hand a little as we waited in the terminal.

"Yeah?" I asked, unclenching my teeth.

He leaned forward, studying my face. He then leaned back.

"Good, I was afraid your jaw was screwed shut."

I rolled my eyes, turning to look at Charlie in one of the airport strollers.

Renee's plane would be landing soon.

_Bella why are you so upset about this?_

_My mom thinks she's always found the one, and she always seems to find losers who treat her bad._

_Well maybe this time he's different._

I shrugged.

"I guess we'll see."

Edward smiled, and kissed my hair, gripping my hand a little tighter.

"Bella! Edward! Charlie!"

I looked up to see my mom, walking over to us. She bent down and kissed Charlie's forehead.

"How are you?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

"He's fine. How are you?" I asked, standing.

Renee rose to her feet, and hugged me.

"I'm fine. You look…_good_." She looked me over, eyeing my scruffy look.

"Hello Mrs. Swan." Edward gave Renee a quick hug – they were still a little awkward with each other.

"Hey Edward."

"So where's this guy? Is he in your suitcase?" I looked around.

"Fred, come over here!" Renee waved to a man who was already coming towards us. He was a little taller than Renee, but he was still shorter than Edward. I secretly wanted to gloat.

"Fred, this is my daughter Bella, her husband Edward, and their son Charlie." Renee smiled as Fred put his arm around her.

He had wavy, auburn hair that was pretty tidy. His eyes were a cross between gray and green, and they were fairly small. A few freckles were spread out over his nose and cheeks. When he smiled, I noticed that he had very big teeth.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you." He shook my hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you too." I grumbled.

"Edward." Fred nodded to Edward, shaking his hand. I smiled, he was scared of him.

_Geez he's big._

Edward flashed a smile, and I could tell he was pretty amused too.

_Am I that ferocious?_

_Only when we're alone…_

Edward coughed, looking at me with evil eyes.

"And this must be Charlie." Fred kneeled down in front of the stroller.

I cautiously grabbed a hold of the handles, and Edward looped an arm around my waist.

_Everything is alright._

"Hey there." Fred smiled at Charlie, and tousled what hair he had.

"Well Bella, Fred and I are going to get settled in at the hotel, but can you meet us later for dinner?" Renee smiled at me.

_Sound okay?_

_Yes my love, if you'll be okay._

"If someone doesn't mind watching Charlie, sure."

"Great." Renee's face brightened.

"Yeah, great." I mumbled.

EDWARD'S POV

Carlisle and Esme were going out, but Rosalie and Alice were delighted to watch Charlie.

"Duh Bella, I have no problem watching my nephew." Alice giggled, cuddling Charlie close to her.

"Well I'm going to get changed." Bella went up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked in a low voice.

"She's upset about Fred. I think she thinks he's replacing Charlie."

Rosalie nodded.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Alice smiled.

I went up the stairs, stopping outside of the bathroom. I heard Bella in there, water running. She was speaking in a very low voice.

"Dad, I miss you. I know it's my fault you're gone…and I'm sorry." Her voice cracked, and I could hear her pause to cry for a second.

"Just, watch out for Mom okay? This Fred guy…don't let him hurt her."

My heart broke. My poor Bella.

I could hear her crying again, and this time she kept going.

I opened the door, and picked Bella up from the floor. She was still crying as I laid her out on the bed, and went downstairs.

"Alice, can you call Renee and tell her that Bella and I will get together with her and Fred tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Alice bit her lip.

"Do you mind watching-"

"Go on." She nodded.

I turned and went back up the stairs, and held Bella in my arms as she cried.

_You'd think we'd be all cried out by now._

She hiccupped softly, and I smiled a little.

"Me too." She sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Bella," I cleared my throat, "it isn't your fault Charlie is dead. It was Father Ernest's, and he's dead now. As for Fred, I'm sure he's a good guy. Your mom's a big girl; she can look out for herself."

"I just worry about her." Bella whispered.

"I know you do."

"What about Renee?"

"I already canceled the plans. Don't worry."

"Now I feel bad."

"Don't. Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

I picked Bella up, and carried her to the door.

"The clearing."

BELLA'S POV

Alice had picked out a long, white skirt that reached the floor and a light blue tube top for me to wear to dinner. She seemed pretty set on it, so I didn't resist.

I let her scrunch my hair, and I let her put on a little make up. Alice loved doing things like that, so I just let her be.

Edward was wearing khaki pants and a white button up shirt, with the two top buttons unbuttoned at my request.

"Ready?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I smiled, and unbuttoned another button. He grinned widely.

"Now I am."

We drove to the restaurant, but I couldn't concentrate. I had a big headache.

"Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. He reached over, feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine Edward." I laughed a little, pushing his hand away. But my head hurt pretty badly.

We parked and went inside. Fred and Renee were already there, laughing and talking as if they had known each other their whole lives.

"Hey you guys." Renee smiled.

"Hey Renee. Hey Fred." I sat down in the chair Edward pulled out for me.

"What do you two want to eat? We already ordered, and we got a bottle of wine." Fred poured us glasses.

_I hate the whole throwing up thing._

Edward smiled at me.

The dinner went alright. My headache had disappeared. Fred was pretty nice, and he told funny stories about when he was younger. Renee looked truly happy.

When it was over, Renee pulled me aside.

"So what do you think?" She asked, smiling.

"He's nice." I hugged her.

"I love him."

"I know."

"Enough girl chat." Fred laughed.

"Let's get home." Edward led me out to the parking lot.

Once we were home, Emmett and Jasper nearly pounced on Edward.

"You have to come with us hunting. We've had this planned for a week." Jasper slugged Edward in the arm.

"Bella?" He turned to me, shoving Jasper backwards.

"Go on." I smiled.

Edward kissed my cheek, and ran after Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella, girls' night!" Rosalie laughed.

"What do you have planned?" I asked, turning to her and Alice.

"Makeovers." Alice grinned.

I groaned, smiling.

We spent the next hour messing around with our hair and faces. It was nice spending time with just Rosalie and Alice. They were so nice to me.

"Alice go get that dress." Rosalie shoved Alice.

"Be right back." Alice ran up the stairs.

I smiled, but grabbed my head. The pain was coming back, and it was worse.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I couldn't even speak, my head hurt so bad. The pain shot through to my stomach and legs too. I dizzily slumped to one side, and felt Rosalie grabbing me.

EDWARD'S POV

I raced into the ER, hearing Emmett and Jasper behind me.

"Where is she?" I snarled to the nurse.

"W-where is who?" She asked, shaking.

_Is he crazy?_

"Bella Cullen, she was brought in here a few minutes ago," I got in her face, "where is he?"

Emmett and Jasper restrained me.

"B-Bella…Cullen?" The nurse looked at her clipboard. "R-room 135."

I broke free from Emmett and Jasper.

I reached the room, and burst through the door. Bella was hooked up to a few machines, and she was sitting up in bed. She looked scared.

"Edward?"

"Bella, what happened?" I went to her side, taking hold of her hand.

"Edward…"

"What is it?"

Her eyes teared up, and she took hold of my face with her free hand.

"Bella what is it?"


	7. Sick'em Boy!

Chapter 6

EDWARD'S POV

Carlisle walked in before Bella could tell me what was wrong.

"Carlisle! What is it?" My voice was angry, and I felt Bella jump when I spoke. I cleared my throat, and tried to soften my expression.

"Edward, I'm afraid Bella had a miscarriage." Carlisle looked down at his hands.

I turned back to Bella, my jaw dropped open.

"W-what?"

"I didn't know Edward…I swear!" Bella sobbed. She turned her face away from me, crying harder and harder.

Carlisle came over, and stuck a needle in her arm.

"Hey!" I grabbed his wrist.

"Edward, she's hysterical." Carlisle pulled my hand away, and came to sit next to me.

"But the test-"

"Sometimes they're wrong Edward."

I sighed heavily, taking a hold of Bella's hand again. She was out.

"Is she alright?"

"She's upset, but she'll be alright," Carlisle sighed, "but Edward."

I turned to face him.

"What else?"

"Bella probably won't be able to have anymore children."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Does she know?"

Carlisle nodded, and took hold of my shoulder.

"Just try to comfort her. I'll be back soon."

When he had gone, I buried my face into Bella's stomach, and cried.

BELLA'S POV

"Charlie!" I screamed, sitting up. The unconsciousness from the drugs had worn off.

"Bella!" I felt Edward holding me down.

"Where is he! Charlie! Charlie!"

"Carlisle! Go and get Alice, bring Charlie here."

Carlisle raced from the room, while Edward took my face into his hands.

"Bella, my love, calm down. Shh."

I stopped moving, and looked up into Edward's eyes.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

He smiled, and sat down.

"For what?"

"Losing the baby."

His face became solemn again.

"Bella it isn't your fault. Vampires aren't supposed to carry babies in the first place."

"I know."

"Bella," Edward got close to my face, "we still have Charlie."

I smiled.

"Yes, Charlie."

Alice rushed in, carrying Charlie.

"Bella! Oh my God I'm so sorry! Here's Charlie." Alice handed Charlie to me, and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Alice." Edward hinted, eyeing the door.

"Oh, sorry." Alice turned, and left again.

"My, people come and go so quickly here." I quoted, getting a laugh from Edward.

"Bella, will you be alright?"

I looked at Charlie, kissing his nose.

"In time." I paused. "Where are Fred and Renee?"

"In the waiting room. Carlisle doesn't want anyone seeing you until you're stable. Right now you'll probably…"

"Be crying a lot?" I asked, wiping furiously at my eyes.

Edward kissed my lips gently, and touched my cheek.

"I'm right here."

I sighed, wiping a tear away.

"I know."

EDWARD'S POV

I held Charlie close to me as Renee visited with Bella. I could see them through the glass.

"Alice?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I could smell Bella's tears coming on.

"Take Charlie…away." I gritted my teeth, and handed him to Alice.

She nodded, and walked quickly down the hall.

I saw Bella crying into Renee's shoulder, and grabbed a cart in the hall. I slammed it against the wall, and began smashing anything that had been on the cart. I ripped at the seat cushions angrily.

I fell to my knees on the ground, making gasping sounds. No tears came.

I felt someone's arms around me, and recognized Fred.

"Edward, it's Fred." He warned.

"I know." I gasped.

"Look," he sighed, "I'm sorry about your wife. Calm down."

I tried, but I ripped myself from his grasp. I dove into the supply closet, knocking things over, and ripping things apart.

"Edward!" Fred grabbed my arm, but I kept going.

"Edward!" Suddenly Carlisle was there, and he held me against the wall.

"Bella's in pain." I choked, trying to break free of his hold.

"I know, I know." He held me in a fatherly hug, and I didn't fight back.

Fred had gone, and I heard him cleaning up the mess.

Once I was calmed down, Carlisle let me go.

"I'm sorry." I grunted, helping Fred clean up my tantrum.

"It's alright Edward." He half smiled at me, and threw the torn up cushions away.

"I just…I feel badly for Bella."

"I know Edward. It's okay, really."

I nodded, and continued cleaning up.

Renee opened the door, wiping her tears away.

"She's asking for you Edward."

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching her arm.

She nodded, and touched my face.

"You try and be strong for her."

"I will."

She went to Fred, and I went to Bella.

BELLA'S POV

Carlisle allowed me to go home, and the next day Fred and Renee would be leaving.

Edward carried me from the hospital, to the car, and from the car, to our room. Rosalie and Alice had taken Charlie out, figuring that his presence would be too hard for me.

"Bella, hey." Emmett poked his head in, and looked to Edward.

"Come in." Edward nodded.

Jasper followed Emmett in, both carrying plastic bags.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Videos. We had them made while you were in the hospital." Emmett smiled, and set his bag down.

"They're awesome Bella." Jasper smiled, and set his bag down too.

"You want to stay and watch?" I asked them.

"Nah, you and Edward enjoy." Emmett and Jasper went for the door, and when they were gone, Edward grabbed a video.

"You want to watch them?"

"Of course."

He popped one in, and laid next to me, holding me close.

It was a collection of moments of Edward and I. Edward and I at graduation, in the meadow, on senior prom night, just fooling around.

Another video contained our wedding, and another contained our reception.

The last video was clips of my pregnancy. Edward seemed hesitant to let me watch, but we did anyways.

"So how big are you now Bella?" Emmett had asked, taping me coming down the stairs.

"Shut up Emmett." I threatened.

"Or what?"

"Sick'em boy!"

Edward charged at the camera.

I laughed, and so did Edward.

I cried, and so did Edward.

When the videos were done, I looked up at Edward.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And then he pressed his lips to mine.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Do you all think my stories are TRASHY? I don't think so, but a review I got on Midnight disturbed me. I am NOT trashy.

P.S. Thanks for the reviews guys.


	9. Dead

Chapter 7

BELLA'S POV

"Wow Bella, beautiful as always." Rosalie smiled, curling the last piece of hair.

"Thanks Rosalie." I smiled, and ran my hands through my newly done hair.

"No, thank you Bella."

I stood, and went to the mirror. Pink had not been my first color choice, but Rosalie had insisted on it. It was a pale, shiny color. The dress was like one of those old ballroom dresses, except with a modern twist to it.

"Nice huh?" Rosalie winked.

"It is."

She came up behind me, messing with my hair for a second.

"It's okay to be happy."

I nodded, turning around to face her.

"I know."

She touched my face, and then went for the door.

"Edward will be wanting to see you."

She held the door open for me, and I carefully made my way down the stairs.

Edward was waiting for me, straightening his collar. His eyes lifted as he saw me, and he smiled.

"You amaze me every time." He said softly against my cheek.

"So do you." I wrapped an arm around him, hugging me close to me.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, but didn't let go.

"Are we going like this?" He laughed.

I nodded again, biting my lip.

"Alright." He pulled me up, my arm still wrapped around him. He made his way to the door, not even having to look past me to see.

"We'll be back later." He said, speaking to Alice.

"Alright." She waved, smiling.

Edward got into the car, and stopped as he sat down.

"This isn't dangerous or anything."

"You're right, it isn't." I pulled back, and crawled into the passenger seat.

He laughed again, and started the car. We were meeting Fred and Renee at some fancy place, where we would be entertained and fed. Well, not fed.

EDWARD'S POV

I pulled up and got out as the valet came to the door. Bella got out too.

"Here you are." I handed the valet the keys.

"Thank you s-"

"Edward?"

The valet and I both turned to see Bella, standing there.

"Are you coming?" She asked, holding her arm.

I saw the valet out of the corner of my eye, and dodged his thoughts.

"I'll be there in a second." I smiled, and she went around the car.

I grabbed the valet's arm, jerking him towards me.

"I'm not paying you to stare." I growled.

"Y-yes sir." He shivered.

I threw him back against the car, and went to join Bella.

Fred and Renee were waiting for us inside.

"Bella, you look lovely." Renee gave Bella a big hug.

"You do too." Bella smiled, and stepped back into my waiting arm. It looped around her protectively.

"Shall we?" Fred asked, offering Renee his arm.

"We shall." Renee took Fred's arm, and they turned.

Bella and I followed closely behind, and I kept my eyes on Bella every second.

BELLA'S POV

"Bella, where did you get that dress? It's gorgeous." Renee touched my arm.

"Rosalie bought it for me at a store in town." I mumbled. "They need to stop buying me stuff."

"Nonsense Bella," Edward leaned in as if he were telling a secret, "she's going to be pampered forever."

_Not forever._

_Yes forever._

"This one spoils me too." Renee lightly hit Fred with her napkin.

"What's wrong with that?" Fred laughed.

"That's what I want to know." Edward agreed.

"I'll be right back." Fred kissed Renee's cheek, and darted off.

"Isn't he great?" Renee beamed.

"Yeah he's nice." I smiled.

It was quiet from there, until music started up and a familiar voice sang into a microphone.

"Oh my God – Edwin McCain!" I shouted, turning to see him standing on the stage.

"Yeah, Fred knew I liked him." Renee smiled.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked me.

"Yes," I turned to Renee, "do you mind?  
She shook her head, still smiling.

Edward led me to the dance floor, and lifted me onto his feet as usual. We slowly spun around the room.

When the song finished up, another voice spoke into the microphone.

"Renee, I love you." Fred said.

I could see Renee as Edward turned us towards her. She was shocked.

"Fred?" I heard her whisper.

"Renee, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened, and she nearly knocked Edward and I down as she ran up to the stage.

"Yes!" She squealed, throwing her arms around Fred.

EDWARD'S POV

"That was sweet." Bella smiled, lying down on the bed with Charlie.

"Should I request Mr. McCain's assistance the next time I want to surprise you?" I smiled, and laid down next to Bella. Charlie was wedged in between us.

"Perhaps you should. Not." She pressed her forehead to mine.

"Maybe I should get Linkin Park…"

Her eyes widened.

"I would die!"

"You're already dead."

"Dead." Charlie mumbled.

Bella sat up, her eyes wide.

"What did he just say?" She asked, barely in a whisper.

"He…" I sat up too.

Bella looked at me, and then started shaking with laughter. She let out a little scream as I hugged her.

"He said his first word!"

"I know!"

The door flung open, and Alice stormed in.

"What is it!"

"Charlie said his first word!" Bella shouted, running to Alice. She picked her up, and spun her around.

"What did he say?" Alice ran to the bed, looking at Charlie.

"Go on Charlie, say it again." Bella smiled.

I looked back at Charlie, and he looked back at me.

"I don't think he's going to." I smiled.

Bella's face fell, and Alice looked away.

"Don't worry, he'll say it again." Alice smiled, and left.

"We didn't even record it." Bella muttered, folding her arms.

"Well I doubt we would have known when he'd say his first word." I laughed, standing up. I hugged her close to me.

"Well…"

I lifted her up over my head, her body floating over mine.

"Edward! If you don't put me down you'll be-"

"Dead." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, what he said."


	10. Anniversary

Chapter 8

EDWARD'S POV

A month had passed since Fred had proposed to Renee.

It was now winter break, and we were all thankful for the break from school.

"Bella, my love." I had been watching her from the door.

She turned her head, smiling. Her eyes were bright and beautiful, just as they always were.

"Edward." She turned around, gripping her towel tightly to her body.

"Today is our anniversary."

She smiled widely, and came to me for the kiss she knew I was going to give her.

"Please don't tell me you have something big planned." She groaned, laying her head against my chest.

I laughed, holding her close.

"Bella, you should know me by now."

She groaned again, and I pulled her away from me.

"I'll be back here to pick you up at five. Please stay out of trouble." I kissed her one more time and headed out.

"Edward!" She darted out of the bathroom, and I turned to see her standing in the hall. Her eyes were sad.

"What?"

"You're leaving?" She whimpered.

I came back to her, throwing my arms around her. She buried her head into my shoulder.

"I have things to set up, and the girls need to get you ready."

"Another dress?" Bella complained.

I laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you."

She nodded, and I kissed her forehead again.

"Well?" She asked after a minute. "Aren't you leaving?"

"Yes Edward, aren't you leaving?" Rosalie's voice was aggravated.

"Alright." I kissed Bella's forehead for the third time, and left her with Rosalie.

BELLA'S POV

I was sitting, in yet another dress, waiting for the girls to finish arguing about my hair.

"Why don't you just buy me the dress shop?" I grumbled, folding my arms.

"Curled, come on Alice." Rosalie folded her arms too.

"No way, that bun is so cute." Alice argued.

"Why don't you put my hair in a bun, and curl some pieces around my face?"

They looked from me to each other.

"That could work." Rosalie leaned back.

"Yeah." Alice smiled.

"Alright then." I rolled my eyes and waited for them to continue.

Rosalie began curling a few pieces of my hair, and Alice pulled the rest back.

"So Bella, what do you think Edward has planned?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no idea. He always has great surprises."

"This one is good too." Alice said through her teeth.

I turned to see a bobby pin in her mouth, and laughed.

Finally, the clock said five. I heard the door open, and close. Edward was downstairs. He always gave me butterflies.

"Alright Bella, you're done." Rosalie stepped back, and Alice joined her.

"Thanks guys." I kissed them both on their cheeks, and flew down the stairs to see Edward.

He was wearing a tuxedo, and he was holding a bouquet of long stemmed roses. Each one was white, except for one in the middle. That one was red.

"Edward. They're beautiful." I took the bouquet from him.

"So are you." He smiled, touching my cheek.

"What's this?" I pulled the red rose out, and read the tag attached to it. One word was written in his handwriting.

Bella.

I looked up at him, my eyes confused.

"All of the white ones stand for ordinary girls, and you're the red one – the best one of all." He smiled.

"Oh my God." I kissed his cheek, and then his neck. "You're always so romantic."

He laughed, and took the roses from me.

"Now let's go."

I took his arm, and we went out to the car.

EDWARD'S POV

Bella stepped out of the car, bathed in the moonlight. Her eyes took in her surroundings, and she gasped.

She glanced at the trail of rose petals leading into the woods, and followed them. I followed close behind, letting her go on her own time.

When she reached the meadow, she gasped again.

There were candles all around the place, sitting atop little tables and on tree stumps. A table was set in the middle of it all for two, with a vase filled with red roses on top.

A piano sat in the corner, ready for me to play.

"Edward," she turned to me, "this is…"

I went to her, taking her shoulders, and pressed my lips lightly to hers. She kissed back, her hands on either side of the back of my head.

"Wow." She pulled back, and I helped her sit down.

"Now, I play."

She smiled as I began playing Clair De Lune. She stood up when I played her lullaby, and swayed back and forth, closing her eyes.

She looked breathtaking, the candlelight playing on her face.

When I was finished, I went to her, spinning us about to the crickets chirping.

"Edward, I love you. Forever." Bella whispered against my neck.

I closed my eyes against the side of her head, and continued spinning us.

"I love you Bella. Forever."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

BELLA'S POV

Miracles. My life was full of them.

My first had been Edward coming into my life, and him loving me – a human girl.

My second were all the times that Edward saved me. From James, from my little falls, from everything.

My third was Edward proposing to me.

My fourth was Edward changing me.

My fifth was becoming pregnant with Charlie, even though vampire couldn't have children.

Edward hugged me closer to him, kissing my neck.

Now, another miracle was coming…even though Carlisle said it was impossible…


End file.
